A Sleepover: Carl & Enid
by JenniferC16
Summary: Carl and Enid share some tender moments after the fight with Ron.


[tap - tap - tap]

Carl's eyes shot open and his hand reflexively went to the knife in the sheath attached to his belt. Quickly remembering where he was, he slowly sat

up on the bed and listened.

[tap - tap]

His head turned toward the window and he smiled upon seeing Enid on the other side. Carl quickly got off the bed and went over to the window. He

unlatched the lock and opened it slowly. It squeaked and they both winced for fear that the guards would hear. Enid climbed inside and they both

laughed quietly.

"What's up?", Carl asked while sliding the window shut.

"My 'parents' are fighting again. I just needed to get out. Is it okay if I stay here for awhile?'

Carl looked towards his bedroom door, the hallway light dimly glowing under it. "Yeah, sure, I think everyone is asleep anyway."

"I haven't seen you since the fight. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

She came close to him and ran her fingers over the healing wound on his cheek and forehead. "You're healing fast."

He took her hand in his and brushed her hair back over her shoulder and ran his hand up towards her cheek. She giggled at the feel of the roughness

of his skin. He pulled her in close and kissed her, slowly running his hand up her shirt. She felt his fingers touching her skin and though she wanted to give in, instead pulled away and turned, "You haven't changed the room at all."

Carl was caught up in the moment and took a deep breath. He had wanted to go all the way but wanted to take it easy with her. He shook off what he was feeling and tried to get his mind off it, "Yeah, the only thing I use is the bed."

She sat down and ran her hand over the quilted blanket. "I'm tired", she said.

"Yeah, it was a long day today." Carl groaned, arching his back and bending backwards in a long stretch.

"No, not that kind of tired. I mean, I'm just tired of it all."

Carl sat beside her and nodded. "I know what you mean." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Sometimes I just want it to stop."

He inhaled sharply, "You don't mean..."

"No, Carl, I don't mean that".

He reached to her wrist and slowly pulled up the sleeve revealing old scars, long scars that ran lengthwise on her wrist and arm.

"I haven't cut since the start of this hell." She looked him straight in the eyes, assuringly, "and I'm not going to start again."

He put his arms around her, turning and bringing her down to lay on the bed, spooning. Fingers intertwined, Enid said "It isn't so bad when I'm with you". He pulled her in towards her tightly and kissed her neck. They both lay there as the moonlight shone into the room, nodding off, feeling safe and secure in each others arms.

Rick knocked on the door, "Carl?", he quietly called. Opening it slowly, he raised his eyebrows at the sight his eyes beheld. His son sound asleep with Enid by his side, hands holding and one leg over the other. Even though they were on top of the covers and fully dressed, it wasn't a situation he was pleased to find his teenage son in. Rick walked over and was about to say something when he noticed the Enid's scars. He stopped. They were both in a deep sleep and it had been the most calm and peaceful he had ever seen his son.

Rick turned and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, taking extra care to not make a sound. Again, he faced the door and exhaled. He knocked hard at the door, "Carl?", he said loudly and in a booming tone.

Carl shot out of his sleep, "Shit, it's my dad!" Before he could say anymore, Enid was already up and heading towards the window. "I'll see you around", she said smiling and she climbed out.

"Hold on", Carl walked towards her and kissed her, "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

Rick knocked again, "Carl?"

"Yeah, dad, just a second"

The door opened just as Carl turned from shutting the window.

"Everything okay?", asked Rick

"Yep. I was just changing my clothes."

Rick looked around the room.

"Something wrong?", Carl questioned cautiously, worrying that Rick might have suspicions.

"No. I came to call you for breakfast. Carol's downstairs making pancakes."

Carl changed his shirt, "Oh, awesome. I'm starved", and headed to the doorway.

Putting his hand on Carl's shoulder, they both turned and walked down the hall, towards the aroma of breakfast.


End file.
